Electronic devices with a playback function (such as smart TV, computers, mobile phones, etc.) have various functions and complex options. Traditional control methods (such as remote control, touch control, mouse and keyboard control) cannot satisfy demands of users to conveniently operate the above electronic devices. Therefore, voice controls are developed.
However, voice commands can fail to control a target device, because the voice commands are seriously interfered with by noises, such as audio currently playing on the target device.